Two is better then one
by Kyodon
Summary: No training could have prepared Izuku's body for the power One for All possessed. It was inevitable that the quirk would grow too strong for any person to use. But even after his body was torn to shreds Izuku's mind still remanded now fused with One for All. Now all he needed was a new body and luckily Ochako was right there.
1. Chapter 1

"Speach"

_Thoughts_

**Izuku speaking **

**SMASH! **

Izuku felt the power flowing through is arms, and for a moment it felt great. It felt like he could do anything. Like he was All Might himself as he punched the zero pointer. Then he felt his body fail him.

It happened in instant but to Izuku it felt much longer. First, he felt his arms and legs burn then it spread across his entire body until his body was destroyed. 

But Izuku did not die.

Instead, Izuku felt himself convulse and spread and then be sucked back into himself. 

Suddenly Izuku felt himself being forced downward towards the girl he saved.

The last thing Izuku saw before passing out was him crashing into the girl.

A few minutes ago with Ochako

Things were going well for Ochako.

She had a nice(and cheap) breakfast, she wasn't late to the U.A. entrance exam, she helped a boy on the way in, she felt like she did well on the written exam. Now all that was left for her to do was pass the practical exam and she would be on her way to becoming a hero and giving back to her parents.

And so far she was doing well.

She had a good amount of points and all she need to do was keep it up and not overdo it to the point of vomiting her guts out. 

Then they released the zero pointer.

No one had told her it was going to be that huge! And of course, she had to be so close to it too. 

Before she could react debris fell on her trapping underneath.

She tried making it weightless but it was too heavy.

Ochako could hear the zero pointer coming closer and closer to her.

_It's not gonna crush me right!? I mean they have to have something to stop it in case something like this happens right?! Wait! WHAT IF THEY CAN'T SEE ME!? _Ochako thought.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

She looked up to see the boy she had helped earlier run towards her.

Ochako looked at him hopefully. _Maybe he has a quirk that can free me! _She thought.

But instead of trying to free her, he leaped at the robot and then everything was enveloped in a green light 

Ochako felt something hit her before being rendered unconscious.

A Few minutes ago with the teachers

"Alright release the zero pointer," Nezu said. 

Power loader pushed the button doing just that.

The teachers watched as the test taker ran in fear of massive robot, all except for Ochako who was trapped under rubble.

As the zero pointer came closer to her All Might, who was new to this, became nervous.

"Um, shouldn't we do something?" He asked. 

"Don't worry it will stop right before it reaches her. This is a good opportunity for others to get some point's." Nezu said.

Then the teachers watched Izuku run towards her.

_Good job Izuku. _All Might thought, proud at his successor's actions.

Everyone watched as Izuku jumped at the robot and then all the cameras flashed green and when the flash died down the robots entire upper body was destroyed and Izuku was nowhere to seen.

"What the heck!" Present Mic shouted.

All the teachers panicked looking through all the cameras for any trace of Izuku.

All the test takers who were at the scene were now freaking out. 

Try as they might no one could find Izuku.

A few hours later.

After everyone had left the staff looked everywhere for Izuku, but no one could find him or any clue of where he went.

"Any clues?!" All Might asked Hound dog desperately.

"No. After his feet left the floor his scent was just...gone. The only thing I can smell after that...is the smell heat." Hound dog said.

All Might's eyes widened in horror. 

"Then….the only conclusion is..that the power that he used to destroy the zero pointer...must have torn his body apart," Nezu said somberly. 

"No….no..that..that can't be right...he can't be." All Might couldn't say it.

"Hound dog, could you leave us," Nezu said. 

Hound dog nodded and left.

There were a few moments of silence as All Might refused to look anywhere but his feet. 

All Might broke the silents."This was. All my fault. If I had never given him one for all-"

"You couldn't have known that this would happen," Nezu said interrupting him. "And besides this would have happened eventually." 

All Might had no argument, everything nezu said was right, but he still could not shake the overwhelming guilt that permeated his body.

U.A. medical wing

When Ochako woke up she Immediately felt the kickback of her quirk. 

Ochako leaned over the side of the hospital bed and puked. 

"I guess I should have known that would of happened." Said Recovery girl walking into the room. "How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm fine now, thank you…..sorry about the floor," Ochako said. 

"It's fine. If your feeling okay then you are free to go home." Recovery girl said. 

"Okay...thank you miss-," Ochako said. 

"**Recovery….girl." **Said a sleepy voice in her head.

"Recovery girl," Ochako said finishing her sentence. 

"Huh?" Ochako said confused.

Ochako looked around for the source of the voice but failing to find it. 

"Um...did you hear that?" Ochako asked.

"Hear what?" Recovery girl responded.

"Uh, its nothing," Ochako said. 

_"I'm probably just hearing things because I'm tired. But then how did I know her name? Maybe I heard of her somewhere? _Ochako thought.

"Uh miss. Are you sure your fine?" Recovery girl said snapping Ochako out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah sorry I'm going home now thank you," Ochako said preparing to leave. 

Ochako was walking through the door when something came to mind.

"Um, Recovery girl?" Ochako said. 

"Yes dear." Recovery girl said.

"Do you know what happened to that boy that jumped at the robot?" Ochako asked.

Recovery girls face fell, and she didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I...don't know." Recovery girl said sadly.

Ochako felt her heart sink.

"Please just don't ask any more about it." Said Recovery girl.

Ochako wanted to argue but she was far too nervous. So she just nodded her head and left.

"**Please...don't worry. I'm….not gone." **Said the same tired voice from before.

Ochako was too confused and tired to give the voice any thought this time. 

**Authors notes **

**Hey, thank you for reading my new story**.

**Sorry, the first chapter was a bit short but don't worry the other chapters will be longer.  
**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ochaco went home that day exhausted. Somehow even after passing out she still was tired.

_Did I overuse my quirk?_ She wondered.

At this point, all she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed.

"**Noooooo." **Came the tired voice again.

Ochaco stopped. "Who are you!"

No one replied.

She sighed. _Great. Now I look crazy. _

As Ochaco walked home she could not help but feel like someone was watching her.

When she got home she went straight to the bathroom.

She went to lift her shirt when suddenly-

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

-The voice in her head screamed causing her to have a headache and causing her to fall to the floor as green and pink lighting shot out from her body

Then the screaming and the lightning abruptly stopped.

Ochaco pulled herself up looking around again to see if she could find the source of the screaming but still found nothing.

"Hello? Are you there?" Ochaco asked the air.

Once again she got no answer, but strangely she no longer felt like she was being watched.

_Was that part on my quirk? Did I trigger something to happen that caused that? should I see a doctor? _Ochaco wondered.

Once again Ochaco went to lift her shirt slower this time testing to see if whatever just happened, happened again.

Nothing.

Ochaco sighed in relief and slowly undressed.

After taking a long shower Ochaco redressed herself in her pajamas and went to bed.

The next day.

When Ochaco woke up she immediately felt like she was being watched again.

She didn't bother looking around knowing that she wouldn't see anyone.

In most cases being watched by somebody, you can't see would be a nightmare especially for a young girl.

But for some reason, she felt as if however was watching her didn't have any evil intent.

Pulling herself out of bed she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she touches the toothbrush she felt her quirk activate.

_What? I know I didn't put all five fingers on it. _Ochaco thought.

Ochaco went to put the toothbrush down but as soon as she moved her hand down she felt it become heavier.

No, it wasn't heavier it was more like it was trying to move downwards.

Ochaco dropped the toothbrush and it slammed onto the sink.

Ochaco brought her hands together. "Release."

Ochaco felt her quirk deactivate.

_Alright definitely going to see a doctor._

Later that day.

After managing to call the doctor(and almost destroying her phone in the process) Ochaco had been sent to the hospital to perform a bunch of tests.

The results were disastrous as anything she touched flailed around in the air seemingly randomly.

After a few hours of testing, they sent her to the doctor's office to wait for her results.

After almost an hour The doctor walked in holding a bunch of papers.

"Well, Miss Uraraka this is certainly strange. Quirk mutation's past the age of seven are extremely rare." The doctor said.

"Wait so my quirk mutated? How?" Ochaco asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps someone hit you with their quirk and caused it. Either way quirk mutation wasn't the only thing we found. We also found things in your D.N.A. that suggests you also somehow gained another quirk." The doctor said.

"Another quirk!" Ochaco gasped. "Is that even possible!?"

"Yes but it's extremely rare. I think you may actually be the first person to develop a second quirk this late in your life as all of the cases were a person has developed a second quirk have happened at either the same time they develop their first quirk or just a few years later." The doctor explained.

"Well uhh. What is it?" Ochaco asked.

"Your second quirk? We don't know. We only found things in your D.N.A. Hinting to a second quirk but we have no information on it." The doctor answered.

Ochaco was conflicted. On one hand, having a second quirk could be super cool and useful especially if she got into U.A. But on the other hand quirks were very random and if she was unlucky she could get a quirk that's really dangerous to her or the people around her. And the doctor not being able to tell her what it really did not help her anxiety.

"Oh…..well could you tell me about my regular quirks mutation? How do I stop making things fly around and slam into things? Normally I just make sure not to touch things with all five fingers but for some reason that isn't working!" Ochaco said.

"Well, that's the thing. Before the pads on your fingers only served to make things weightless and only activated when all five of them were making contact with something. However, they have changed quite a bit. Now they not only activate when only one of them makes contact with something they also serve a second purpose. When the pads on your fingers make contact that pad then turns into a remote control of sorts. When you move that finger around anything you touched with that finger will move in the direction you moved that finger. It's like telekinesis except when you move something it will keep going in the direction you moved it until you either move it in a different direction, deactivate your quirk or until it is stopped by an outside force. Also If something your moving is hit with a significant amount of force then the connection between you and the object will cut and the object will stop moving. Your quirk can still work on yourself, however, the usual, but the kickback for doing so has been reduced significantly so you can use it on yourself much longer then you could before. Lastly, your weight limit has been doubled from three tons to six. And that should be it on your quirk mutation." The doctor said.

Ochaco's head was spinning.

_How did all these changes happen overnight!?_ She thought.

After letting all that sink in Ochaco spoke up. "So...no matter what if I touch something my quirk will activate?"

"Yes. Don't worry though. We have special gloves made for quirks like yours and your insurance will cover the cost." The doctor assured her.

Ochaco sighed in relief.

"Well, I think we're done here. If you see any other aspects of your quirk mutation or if you awaken your new quirk please inform a doctor immediately." The doctor said.

Ochaco nodded and the doctor left.

Ochaco looked down at her hands.

_Am I gonna do well in U.A. with this? _She wondered.

**"Yes. I know you can" **Said the same voice from yesterday this time sounding less tired.

_Oh, you sound less tired this time. Now would you mind telling me who the heck you are! _Ochaco screamed in her mind.

Once again she got no response.

Ochaco groaned. _My quirk mutates. I gain a mysterious second quirk which I know nothing about. And now I'm talking to a voice in my head! _

She wanted to tear her hair out but with her quirk, she would probably end up splattering herself against a wall or something.

She sighed. _This is gonna be a long week._

A few days later.

Ochaco looked over her letter nervously in her now gloved hands.

This letter would determine her future.

Inhaling deeply Ochaco opened the envelope and was surprised when instead of a letter a small piece of metal fell out.

Picking it up Ochaco set it on her desk the device lit up and from it came a hologram of the principal of U.A. Nezu.

"Ochaco Uraraka. We at U.A. are happy to say that you have been accepted into U.A.'s hero program. You will be part of class 1-A. We look forward to seeing you have a wonderful day." The hologram said before the device turned off.

Ochaco was still.

Then tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I did it. I DID IT!" She cheered not caring that no one was around to hear her.

Well, almost no one.

**"I knew you would. You're amazing." **The still somewhat tired voice in her head said.

"I did it! Mom. Dad. I'm gonna be a hero!"

Ochaco jumped in place crying tears of joy.

Meanwhile inside of Ochaco's head.

Izuku smiled floating inside Ochaco's headspace.

It was a purely black void with something that looked like a portal that showed him what Ochaco was seeing.

When he woke up here he was, as you would expect, absolutely freaked out!

He kept trying to move but it just felt like he was swimming in nothingness and after a few seconds, he realized how tired he was.

When he heard Ochaco's voice through the portal thing he immediately recognized her.

He wanted to call out to her but he was so tired he could barely say anything.

He could hear her thoughts echo throughout the void and realized that he somehow ended up in her head.

He figured out that freaking out was not going to help so he himself down as much as he could.

Until she tried to take a shower.

Which caused him to freak out so hard he accidentally activated one for all which caused him to finally pass out.

When he woke up it was the next day and Ochaco had gotten out of bed. He felt less tired but really sluggish.

After watching Ochaco freak out at her quirks sudden change Izuku finally started to piece together what happened.

From what he could guess One for all somehow not only transferred to Ochaco but brought him with it.

Of course, this brought up several other questions like how did One for All do this? Did something like this happen to All Might? Was this permanent? What happened to his body?

From what Izuku could gather from recovery girls' response it seemed like she thought he was dead.

Izuku realized that he was most likely not going to get any answers to these questions until he could talk to Ochaco more and explain what was going on.

So he slept most of the time. And each time he woke up he felt less and less tired.

When Ochaco got her letter Izuku forced himself awake.

He wanted to congratulate her when she got in.

Now here he was with Ochaco while she celebrated. He wanted to say more. Not just to congratulate her but also because he had been really lonely. He missed his mom a lot and he was sure she was worried about him. If she thought he was dead…...Izuku didn't want to think about it.

He really missed home.

Then suddenly the void around him started to change and just like that Izuku found himself lying down on his bed.

Izuku jolted up in confusion.

He looked around to see that he was in fact back in his room, All might merch and all.

Izuku jumped out of his bed and went to his door.

Opening it and running out Izuku found he was indeed in his house.

"**Mom!" **Izuku shouted walking into the living room.

He noticed the T.V. was on and looked to see that it was showing the same thing as the portal.

He was still in Ochaco's head!

_Can I change what the inside of Ochaco's head looks like? _Izuku wondered.

Izuku thought of Dagobah beach.

And just like that everything changed to look exactly like the beach where All Might trained him.

_Whoa! How does this even work? I mean this isn't my mind it's Ochaco's. Maybe this is a part of Uraraka's mind that she isn't using. Or maybe this is the inside of One for All? _Izuku pondered.

Izuku shook his head and changed everything back to looking like his house.

Izuku looked back at the T.V.

_Uraraka. I'm going to need your help. _Izuku thought.

**Hey sorry, it took me so long to do this I have a lot of stories I want to write. So it takes some time to do that. My Izuku Batman story is the one I focus on the most because I learned what D.C. learned a long time ago. People like Batman.  
**

**Either way, thank for reading.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update this! I promise the next chapter won't take as long!**

Ochaco walked through the hallways of U.A. looking for her class.

When she reached the door marked 1-A she took a breath.

_Alright, Ochaco this is it! The start of your life as a hero!  
_

She opened the door and saw something strange.

It was a blond-haired boy with his feet on the desk arguing with a blue-haired boy who was waving his hand around. 

For some reason, both boys seemed familiar the blond one more than the blue one. And they both filled her with a strange sense of dread again the blond one more so than the blue one. 

**Kacchan.**

And the voice was back. Seriously what was that!? Maybe it was part of her new quirk?

Also Kacchan. What did that mean?

She looked at the two boys and focused on the blond.

_Kacchan. Is he Kacchan? It feels like he is? But how do I know that? And why does he feel so familiar?  
_

Ochaco took her seat staring at Kacchan the entire time.

Eventually, the class filled up and the teacher showed up...in a sleeping bag. 

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down. You waste too much time. I am your homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa. Now get changed and meet me outside." Aizawa said in an uncaring tone.

shocked the class.

"Wait!" Ochaco cried. "What about the orientation!"

Aizawa gave her a look and said. "U.A. has a freeform teaching policy. I find things like orientation a waste of time. Now..go change."

The shock stayed in Ochaco's system as she walked to the changing room.

_This isn't gonna be anything like what I expected, isn't it? _

Meanwhile inside Ochaco's head.

Izuku sat on the sofa in the recreation of his house and looked nervously at the screen. 

_Ochaco's going to change what do I do, what do I do?!  
_

Normally whenever Ochaco changed that's when he decided to give in to the tiredness he had been constantly feeling. However, he really didn't want to miss what was going to happen next and it was nice to see Kacchan after weeks of being stuck in here. 

An idea occurred. Izuku made a remote appear and turned off the T.V.

_Well. That was easy.  
_

Meanwhile with Ochaco

Just as Ochaco was about to take off her shirt when suddenly...everything went dark.

Ochaco looked around trying to see something but she couldn't.

"Who turned out the lights!?" She cried as she walked backwards only to trip on something and fall.

"Hey, are you alright?" One of the girls asked Ochaco couldn't tell who. 

"Y-yeah. But I did someone turn off the lights?" Ochaco asked confused.

"No. We can see just fine." Another girl responded.

"WHAT!" Ochaco cried. _Did I just go blind!_

Meanwhile with Izuku.

Even with the screen off, he could still hear what was going on via the speakers. 

_Wait so if I turn off the screen it makes Ochaco blind!_

Izuku argued with himself.

If he turned the screen back on then he would be forced to see her changing and he really didn't want to invade her privacy.

He came to the conclusion that he would have to keep it off however in order to get Ochaco to change instead of going to the nurse he was going to have to explain the situation to her.

Which meant he needed to talk.

In a full sentence.

Talking was...difficult. Whatever he said out loud in here Ochaco would be able to hear. But whenever he tried to talk it was like lifting a heavyweight and if he did it too much it would start to hurt. While it was getting easier as time went on it was still rather difficult right now. 

He would have to pick his words very carefully.

Back with Ochaco

**Sorry but I'm in your head and I'm seeing what your seeing so I had to make you blind but it's temporary I just need you to change so I don't see you indecent normally I just go to sleep but I don't want to miss what's happening so if you could change that would be great!**

…

Ochaco was at a loss for words.

_So someone is watching me!  
_

The confirmation that someone was not only watching her but apparently inside her head and could see everything she saw...should really creep her out more than it is.

Could they hear her thoughts? Could they turn off the rest of her body and just kill her? What was going on!

**Sorry...talking...hard...I..can...hear you...I'll explain everything...one day. Just change..so you...can see again. **

Well, that explained something. 

Ochaco decided to do what the voice said. After all, it was basically the only lead she had in figuring out what the heck was going on. And at least he seemed nice. 

Now. How was she going to change while blind? 

10 minutes later.

After awkwardly convincing all the girls that the blindness was just part of her quirk(Which it technically was.) and then asking them to help her came the most uncomfortable part of Izuku's life. Which at his point was saying a lot. You see when Ochaco felt something strong like pain or something Izuku would also feel it.

This applies to when all the other girls had to help Ochaco change and Izuku could feel their hands on her and by extension him.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least. 

Everyone gathers outside on the training field where Eraserhead explained that he would be conducting a test for their quirks.

The students seemed to like this idea and voiced their approval.

"This sounds fun!" Ochaco said.

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow. "Fun? If you think your time at U.A will be all fun and games you are sadly mistaken. The person who places last will be expelled."

This class did not respond to positively.

"That's not fair!" Ochaco cried out.

Eraserheads face remained unfazed. "Life isn't fair. Get over it."

And so that was that. The test had begun with expulsion on the line.

The first test was a short distance race.

Ochaco decided that she would use her quirk on herself and hurl herself to the finish.

She looked next to her to see Kacchan was right next to her. Readying himself for the trial.

_Why does he feel so familiar? _Ochaco wondered. This sense of familiarity wasn't the only thing she was feeling. She also felt a strange sense of...competitiveness. A strong desire to beat him, in particular, arose inside her. 

"Go!" Aizawa yelled.

"Huh?" Ochaco cried.

Everyone else started going while Ochaco, who was distracted by these strange feelings, was left in the dust.

Quickly Ochaco touched her neck and thrust her arms forward.

Ochaco burst through the air rushing forward.

She was fast but she still wasn't surpassing Bakugo.

"**Faster." **

Suddenly pink and green lighting surrounded her and her speed increased significantly.

_Whoa! Whoa, slow down!  
_

Bakugo was just about to reach the finish line when Ochaco rushed past him. Barely beating the aggressive blond.

Unfortunately, she didn't stop after reaching the finish line and proceed to fly across the field. 

"Stop stop stop stop!" Ochaco cried.

"**Release." **

Ochaco fell to the ground and tumbled forward across the ground eventually coming to a halt.

"**Ow. Sorry." **

_I hate you voice. I hate you so so much. _Ochaco thought to the voice.

Ochaco got up. Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Uraraka," Aizawa said. "I am aware that you just went through a recent quirk mutation but please make a better effort to control your quirk." 

Uraraka blushed with embarrassment and ran back to everyone else. "Sorry Aizawa sensei."

The test continued but throughout the rest of the test the voice was silent and there was no more pink or green lightning.

"Alright. Look up at the board to see your results." Aizawa said pointing to a board .

The board then showed the names of the students next to their placements. 

Ochaco sighed with relief as she saw her name next to number nine. 

She heard crying and turned around to see Mineta Minoru in tears after seeing his name in last.

"I changed my mind." Eraserhead. Said.

"What!?" Mineta said hope returning to his eyes.

"You have potential above zero," Eraserhead said. "So you can stay...for now. Class is dismissed." 

Later

Ochaco was finally home. She kicked off her shoes and let herself fall onto the couch.

"First day and it was so hard." She groaned, shutting her eyes.

**"Well, it could have been worse. You could have been expelled."  
**

Her eyes opened in an instant and she jumped up.

"Your still here?" She asked.

"**Sorry. I don't really have a choice. On the bright side talking to you is easier now. I think the more I do it, the easier it is. It hurts but if we can communicate better then I'll deal with it." **

"Who are you? Why are you in my head!?" Ochaco asked getting really freaked out.

"**P-please calm down. I can try to explain the situation to the best of my ability." **

"O-ok," Ochaco said sitting down. 

**"My name is Izuku Midoriya. I was the boy with green hair from the entrance exam."  
**

"Wait! I remember you! You were the plain-looking boy who saved me from that robot and disappeared!" Ochaco said. 

**"Disappeared!?" **

"Yeah, you burst into a bright light and vanished!" Ochaco said. 

"**Oh. Oh no. That's not good. That's not good! That's not good!" **

"Why?!" Ochaco asked.

"**What you just said combined with Recovery Girls reaction and what All Might said...it means my body was probably destroyed!" **

"What!?" Ochaco exclaimed. "Y-you mean your dead! You're a ghost!?" 

"**What? No-no. Well...let me finish explaining. When I tried to save you my body was probably destroyed by my quirk." **

"Wait what?! Y-you killed yourself?!" Ochaco asked.

"**W-well I guess. Not on purpose. It was the first time I used…" **

"Used what? Your quirk?" Ochaco asked. "That doesn't make any sense. Quirks develop when your like five."

**"W-well...I'm not sure if I should tell you this. On one hand, it's a really big secret. On the other hand, I don't think I should be keeping secrets from you considering the circumstances...I guess I have no choice. My quirk wasn't...natural."  
**

"What does that mean?" Ochaco asked.

"**I received my quirk from All Might." **

"WHAT!" Ochaco exclaimed. "Wait wait wait! How is that possible! You can't just give people quirks!"

"**All Might's quirk was unique. It's called One for all. It has been passed down for several generations, gaining power with each user. I know it's hard to believe, but...wait! I have All Might's phone number! You can call him!" **

"C-call All Might!" Ochaco couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was all so absurd! But...she felt inclined to believe him. She felt like he was telling the truth.

Later with All Might.

All Might sat in his home planning his first lesson. Or trying to anyway.

Not only was he not experienced in teaching at all, but the death of Izuku also weighed heavily on his mind. 

**Ring Ring. Ring Ring. **

All Might took out his phone and saw that the caller was not anyone he knew.

_A wrong number? _He thought.

He answered it anyway, because why not.

"Hello?" He said.

"Umm hi?" Said the voice on the other end. It sounded like a young girl. "Is this...All Might?"

All Might froze. How did she know it was him? How did she get this number?

"Um...do you know anything about...One for all?" Said the girl.

"How do you know about that? How did you get this number?!" All Might asked.

"So this is All Might?" The girl asked. "Cause your voice sounds really weird."

All Might transformed and spoke again.

"This is All Might. Now how do you know all this?!" All Might asked.

"So...uh...I don't know how to say this but there's a voice in my head?" The girl said. "And he's telling me his name is Izuku Midoriya."

All Might Froze. "What?"

**And that's it for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

After the call, Ochaco had been taken to U.A. where they conducted a large number of tests on the poor girl. 

"Well, it seems she's telling the truth," Nezu said. 

"What!?" All Might shouted. "How?! What?!"

"Yeah, could you explain please!" Ochaco said. "Because I would really like to know how he ended up...inside me." 

**"Me too," **Izuku added.

"Well, her obtaining One for all would explain the sudden mutation in her quirk as well as the development of a second quirk," Nezu said. "And after observing her brain-waves we can definitely tell something is different." 

"But One for all can only be transferred via ingesting a previous user's DNA." All Might said, "Not to mention that does not explain what happened to young Midoriya!" 

"Well, I have a theory," Nezu said. "One for all grows more and more powerful as it gets passed down. However, it's possible that it was reaching a point where it had become too powerful for any inexperienced user to use without destroying their body. So One for all evolved, taking the mind of one of its users and converting it into a sort of sentience for the quirk. In other words Midoriya has become One for all as a way to keep future users from exploding." 

"Exploding!" Ochaco yelped. "Y-you mean I could explode!"

"I'm assuming that's what Midoriya is there to prevent." Nezu reiterated.

"**It looks like I can control how much power is used. It's like a lever. If I push it then I can increase the power but I also can measure how much damage it will do to your body." **

"So you can make me explode?" Ochaco gulped.

"**Maybe? I would never do something like that though! And I'm pretty sure that would kill me too!" **Izuku pointed out.

"Oh. Right." Ochaco realized.

"Would you mind sharing?" Nezu asked.

"Oh. Um. He says that he can control how much power I use, and he can tell how much it'll hurt me." Ochaco explained.

"So Nezu's theory is right!?" All Might asked.

"This is not confirmation, but it does add evidence to my claim," Nezu said. 

"So how do we get him out of me?" Ochaco asked. "I mean, I like having more power and all, but I don't like having someone else in my body and I don't think he likes being in there."

**"I-I mean you're really nice and kind, but I would like to have my own body again and I want to go home," **Izuku said.

"We have no idea," Nezu said. "This has never happened before so we have no methods to reverse it. Midoriya's body is also gone meaning that even if we managed to extract Midoriya, he wouldn't have a body." 

**"Oh," **Izuku said sadly.

Ochaco felt a strong sense of despair, that was not her own.

_This must be what Izuku is feeling. _Ochaco thought sadly. _I've been so concerned with how uncomfortable this makes me that I didn't even really think about how much it must suck for him.  
_

"**It's fine. You don't need to worry about me." **Izuku said, alarming her.

_Wait you can hear my thoughts! _Ochaco thought alarmed by the fact that her private thoughts may not be so private.

"**Sorry. I can't...not hear them. I've tried. N-not that your thoughts aren't nice I just wanted to respect your privacy but I'm really sorry I can't!" **Izuku apologized frantically.

_It's fine! _Ochaco thought. _If you can't help it then it's not your fault. _

"Uraraka?" Nezu said getting the girl's attention. "I would suggest you pay attention."

"Sorry! Me and Midoriya were just talking." Ochaco explained. "Or thinking? He can hear my thoughts."

"Ah. I see. That should make communication between you two much easier." Nezu said.

"Although it does destroy whatever privacy the poor girl has." All Might pointed out.

"Small sacrifices," Nezu said nonchalantly. "Back to what I was saying. One for all probably can still be transferred the same way it usually is." 

"So I can give it to someone else!" Ochaco exclaimed. "No offense but I would like my privacy back!" 

"**None taken. No one really wants me around anyway...um...ignore that last part." **Izuku said.

_Ok is there anything I can say that won't make him feel bad! _Ochaco thought.

"**It's ok I'm used to it. Like I said you don't need to worry about me!" **Izuku reassured.

_Damn it I forgot he can hear my thoughts! _Ochaco thought.

"You can pass it to someone else but I wouldn't suggest that," Nezu said. "We don't know how much the quirk has changed. If you pass it on it could kill you, or kill Izuku and have you take his place in the new user's mind. Or something else entirely." 

"So they are...stuck like this?" All Might asked dejectedly.

"Unfortunately yes," Nezu said. 

Ochaco eyes went wide. "I'm just stuck with a boy in my head?!"

"**Sorry." **Izuku apologized again.

_Stop apologizing! You have done nothing wrong! _Ochaco told him.

"We will try our best to find a solution, but it's unlikely we will," Nezu said. 

All Might got up and bowed to the two of them. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault! As the previous user of One for all you have my apologies to the both of you!"

There was a short pause before Ochaco sighed.

"It's not your fault. Neither of you are at fault. No one is." Ochaco said speaking to All Might and Izuku. "No one knew this was going to happen so we can't blame anyone right?"

**"Uraraka," **Izuku said with slight awe. **"Thank you. And please tell All Might that I don't blame him either!" **

"Midoriya agrees with me!" Ochaco said.

"Thank you for your forgiveness young Uraraka and you young Midoriya." All Might said shedding a tear.

"Well look on the bright side. I'm way more powerful and I'll always have a friend with me!" Ochaco said trying to be optimistic since no one else would be.

"**F-friend!" **Izuku said, his shock evident in his tone. **"Y-you mean like, actual friends! Like real friends!" **

_I hope so. _Ochaco thought. _We're stuck together for who knows how long so it would suck if we didn't get along.  
_

"**I-I mean I guess that makes sense. It's been a long time since I had a friend." **Izuku said with a mixture of excitement and sadness.

"For now we need to figure out how to handle this," Nezu said. "Obviously we can't simply tell everyone about One for All. But we can't keep this a complete secret either. Keeping Midoriya's existence a complete secret wouldn't be fair on him. And since Izuku is a male trapped inside of a female body, he would have to enter the female changing rooms, and it wouldn't be right to allow that without at least informing the female students." 

"Yes, that would be rather immoral." All Might said. 

"Right. So I would like to suggest that we inform the teachers and her class of Midoriya's existence, however, we will lie about the exact circumstances." Nezu said. "For now, we'll say that Izuku Midoriya accidentally activated a quirk he didn't know he had, and ended up stuck inside of the body of Ochaco Uraraka, and is unable to escape. Would that be alright with you Uraraka? Midoriya?" 

"That's ok with me. It would be really unfair to keep this a secret." Ochaco said.

"**It's ok with me. Just as long as mom knows I'm not dead." **Izuku said.

"Midoriya says it's ok with him too," Ochaco said. "He just wants to make sure you tell his mom." 

_I can't even imagine how that poor woman must feel. _Ochaco thought.

She felt Izuku's mood worsened and immediately remembered that he could hear her thoughts.

"Well, we will inform the teachers tomorrow morning," Nezu said. "I think that's all that needs to be currently addressed. You are free to go. If anything else happens, please inform us immediately." 

"Of course. Thank you. I honestly didn't think you would believe me." Ochaco admitted.

"We are dealing with a transferable quirk that hundreds of years old." Nezu reminded. "At this point, almost anything is believable when regarding One for All."

"Well, when you put it that way," Ochaco said sheepishly. 

"You should go home now Uraraka. You have school in the morning after all." Nezu said.

"Right," Ochaco said. 

Later back at Ochaco's house.

Ochaco sat on her couch contemplating something that both her and Izuku were dreading.

Taking a shower.

"So um. Have you...s-seen me...naked?" Ochaco asked, her face was beat red.

"**NO!" **Izuku responded immediately. **"No, no, no, no! I haven't I swear! Every time you start to remove your clothes I force myself to go to sleep! I've never seen you without clothes!"  
**

_Why is he freaking out about this more than me? _Ochaco wondered.

"**W-well because I don't want to look at your body without your permission! It would be really wrong to do that even in this situation!" **Izuku said.

_Darn it! I forgot you can hear my thoughts. _Ochaco said.

**"I'm sorry," **Izuku said.

Honestly, Ochaco felt really bad for Izuku. It's not like he asked to be stuck inside her body, and unlike many other boys would in his situation, he wasn't even taking advantage of it. 

"So uh. What do we do?" Ochaco asked. "It's not like I can avoid taking a shower forever. And what about locker rooms at school?"

**"Well, I'll just go to sleep when that happens," **Izuku says.

"I guess that works," Ochaco said a little unsure of that. "But can I still use One for all if you're asleep?" 

**"I-I don't know," **Izuku admitted. **"You might still be able to use it. But I don't think you'll be able to control it. You'll probably just make your body explode. Or your entire body will explode." **

Ochaco gulped as she imagined that gruesome scene. "So I can't use One for all while you're asleep?" 

**"You shouldn't," **Izuku said. **"I seem to be here to control the power output of One for all. So if I'm not here, you either won't be able to use it all together, or you'll be able to use it, but not control it. It's kind of like turning off autopilot, but not knowing how to work the plane." **

_No matter how you say it, it sounds dangerous. _Ochaco thought, before remembering that he could still hear her. "Are you sure you can't just look away when I get changed?"

"**My senses seem to be connected to yours when I'm awake. So if I look away for too long, eventually I'll end up just looking through your eyes again. I can stop looking for an indefinite amount of time, but to do that I would have to make you blind." **Izuku explained. **"But even if your blind I can still feel what you feel." **

Ochaco cringed slightly. "So when I changed back at the school. You felt that?"

**"Yes," **Izuku said, sounding ashamed of himself. **"I'm sorry. It was really weird. The only reason I didn't force myself to sleep was that I was curious about the changes in your quirk and how it might be related to One for All. Sorry."  
**

While part of her was disturbed that a boy had literally felt her body, another part of her was curious as to how exactly that felt. 

She decided to curb her curiosity for now and get back to the main issue.

"But if we're changing in school then it's probably to do physical activities or hero training. And I might end up accidentally use One for all if you're asleep." Ochaco said with concern. 

"**You shouldn't be able to do that. Back when I had my own body, One for All was required you to activate it rather than it being able to go off on it's own." **Izuku said. **"Then again, I'm able to forcefully activate One for all, so given how the quirk's changed, you might be able to accidentally activate it if I'm sleeping." **

There was a short pause before Ochaco gave off a groan of frustration. "I hate this! It feels like we don't know anything!" 

"**I know. It's really, really frustrating." **Izuku admitted. **"I'm sorry for getting you involved in all this." **

"Stop apologizing!" Ochaco groaned. "You saved me! You were willing to die to help me! You didn't know this would happen and it's pretty obvious you didn't want it to happen. You've done everything you can to not invade my privacy more than you already are, and you even told me a really important secret. You're doing everything you can to try and make me feel less uncomfortable. You don't need to apologize. In fact, I should be thanking you." 

"**T-Thanking me?!" **Izuku said, flustered by her response.

"Yup. Thank you Midoriya!" Ochaco said with a bright smile.

She could hear Izuku try and come up with a response, but all he could do was nervously mutter gibberish. 

Ochaco laughed a little at this. "For now let's just say you'll go to sleep when I shower. We can work the rest out in the morning. For now, let's get to know each other a little." 

**"G-get to know each other," **Izuku repeated nervously.

"Yeah! If we're gonna share a body, then we should probably get to know each other!" Ochaco said.

_I can also figure out why you have such low self este- wait you can hear this! _Ochaco figured it out too late.

**"Low self-esteem," **Izuku repeated in a sad tone. **"Well...I'm not sure where to start. I guess you're right about getting to know each other. I'll start." **

Ochaco prepared herself, she had a feeling this wouldn't be a happy story.

"**When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a hero. I just...wanted to help people. I don't know why specifically, but I just wanted to. It felt like what I was meant to do. My favorite hero was All Might. I admired the way he always saved people with such a confident smile. I wanted to be just like him." **Izuku explained. **"But then I was diagnosed as quirkless." **

Ochaco suddenly remembered when Izuku told her earlier. That it was his first time using his quirk. Or rather, it was his first time using a quirk, at all.

**"After that thing went...poorly for me. No one believed in my dream. Not even my mom. My classmates would often pick on me because they knew I couldn't fight back." **Izuku explained. **"Even Kacchan turned his back on me." **

"Kacchan. That's that spiky-haired blond guy in class!" Ochaco realized. "That's why he seemed so familiar!" 

"**Yeah. His name isn't actually Kacchan by the way. It's Katsuki Bakugo. Kacchan is a nickname I gave him when we were kids and I can't stop calling him that for some reason." **Izuku explained.

"You two were friends...and he just turned his back on you because you were quirkless!?" Ochaco shouted, outraged at what she had been told. "That's so wrong! What kind of person does that!?

**"To be fair, basically everyone either ignored me or picked on me after I was diagnosed," **Izuku said. **"And it was like that for a while." **

"And the teachers didn't do anything?" Ochaco asked.

"**Kacchan had a strong quirk. And if he got into U.A. it would boost the school's reputation. And he couldn't get into U.A. if he had bullying on his record. So they just ignored it." **Izuku told her.

"That's not fair!" Ochaco said.

"**It's like Aizawa sensei said, life isn't fair." **Izuku reminded her. **"But I like to think that's what heroes are there for. To right the wrongs and balance out the unbalanced nature of life. And that's kind of what happened when I met All Might." **

"Oh yeah. All Might gave you his quirk! But how did you two meet in the first place?" Ochaco asked.

"**Well one day I was walking home and I was attacked by a villain. All Might saved me and I asked him if a quirkless person could be a hero." **Izuku summarized. **"He um...he said no but-" **

"Wait he said no!" Ochaco interrupted.

"**Well yes but-" **Izuku got cut off again.

"But he always said that anybody could become a hero!" Ochaco pointed out. "How could he just tell someone the exact opposite!?

**"W-well you have to look at it logically. There have never been any quirkless heroes and the idea of fighting a villain without a quirk seems suicidal if you look at it logically." **Izuku pointed out.

Ochaco pouted. He had a point, but that didn't mean she had to like it or agree. "I think you could have been a hero even without a quirk."

Ochaco felt her heart skip a beat, her face turned red, and she felt a sudden sense of elation.

"**I uh, I'm um." **Izuku didn't know what to say. He was touched. Only one other person had ever told him that he could be a hero. That he could achieve his dream. To hear it from another person made him happier than he'd been in a while.

Ochaco gave a small laugh. "I'm glad that made you happy."

**"T-thank you. It means a lot to me." **Izuku said, finally finding his words.

"Your welcome. Now finish the story." Ochaco said. 

"**Oh uh right. As it turns out the villain that attacked me ended up escaping because of me." **Izuku said.

"Wait how did that happen?" Ochaco asked.

"**Well. After saving me, All Might tried to jump away, but I grabbed his leg because I wanted to ask him if I could be a hero. The villain was made of sludge so All Might put him in bottles and kept them in his pockets. When I grabbed his leg, the bottle must have fallen out, and the villain escaped." **Izuku explained.

"Ok. That was kinda reckless." Ochaco said.

**"Yeah," **Izuku admitted. **"But anyway. The villain got loose and ended up attacking Kacchan. None of the heroes could do anything, so they tried to just wait until another hero arrived. But Kacchan was dying. I had to do something so I ran at him and threw my bookbag at his eyes. And tried to get Kacchan out of there but it wasn't working. Luckily All Might showed and saved us both. After that, All Might found me and told me that seeing a quirkless kid with no power try to save someone, inspired him to push past his limits, oh I forgot to mention this but All Might had just gone over his time limit and shouldn't have been able to transform again. But he said that my actions made me a hero and that I was worthy of his quirk. After that, I had to improve my body by working out, so I could handle the quirk's power without exploding. It was the toughest months of my life."  
**

_But even after all that training. His body still ended up exploding. _Ochaco thought sadly.

She felt Izuku's mood worsen and she realized her mistake.

"Ugh! I'm never gonna yet used to my thoughts not being private." Ochaco said. "And before you apologize about it. Don't."

**"Oh. Well um. That's the end of my story really. After that, I went to the entrance exam and you know what happened after that." **Izuku finished. **"So what about you. If you don't mind me asking...what's your story?" **

"Well, it's nowhere near as complex as yours," Ochaco admitted. "My parents took good care of me, so I want to become a hero to make money and give back to them. I know being a hero for money isn't exactly a pure motive but-" 

"**What are you talking about!" **Izuku cut her off. **"There's nothing wrong with wanting to give back to your parents! Especially if you do that while saving people!" **

"R-really?" Ochaco said, now blushing due to her own feelings. "Because I know being a hero for money is kind of looked down on."

"**Well. At the end of the day. Whether or not it's for money, heroes still save people. And saving people is one of the coolest things you can do!" **Izuku said.

Now Ochaco was blushing even more. Izuku could feel how flattered she was, and it made him embarrassed.

Wanting to break the cycle of embarrassment, Ochaco stood up and awkwardly said. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower! You should probably go to sleep!" 

**"Yeah, I guess I will," **Izuku said, just as awkwardly. **"Goodnight." **

"Goodnight," Ochaco said. 

After about a minute, she felt Izuku's presence fade.

_Midoriya? Are you there? _She thought, making sure he was asleep.

No response.

Ochaco sighed with relief. Now she could finally take that shower.

The next morning.

Izuku opened his eyes, and immediately there was something wrong.

Last night he had slept on the couch inside Ochaco's headspace, so why was he now in a bed.

He threw off the covers and realize exactly what was wrong.

He was controlling Ochaco's body.

Immediately Izuku jolted up and looked down, blinking repeatedly to make sure this was real.

He raised Ochaco's hand up to her face and moved it around.

_Oh no. _Izuku thought.

Things just got a lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku moved his...her...their body around, getting out of bed and slowly moving around.

They moved to a mirror, moving Ochaco's body in front of it, hoping desperately that Ochaco was just being really quiet and that her body moving it as he commanded was just a coincidence. But no, Izuku even moved her mouth up and down without saying anything.

_What's going on! _Izuku panicked. His panic showing on Uraraka's face, proving that he was, in fact, controlling her body. _Why am I in control of her body? What happened to Uraraka?! Am I going to have to get dressed like this!? This feels so weird! _

"**Ugh. I'm trying to sleep." **Came the very grumpy sounding and tired voice of Ochaco.

"Uraraka! Uraraka! Please wake up! Something bad happened! Something really bad happened!" Izuku shouted with Ochaco's voice.

Meanwhile inside Ochaco's headspace.

Ochaco groggily opened her eyes. "Why am I hearing my own voice?"

"Ochaco wake up!" She heard her voice say.

Finally waking up, Ochaco immediately figured out something was wrong, for one, she doesn't remember falling asleep on a couch.

Ochaco rose to find herself in a house she had never seen before, yet it seemed strangely familiar.

"Ochaco! Please, please, please, please wake up!" She heard her voice beg.

"Where is that coming from?" Ochaco looked around for the source of the voice that sounded exactly like hers.

She didn't find it, but she did see a T.V. that was showing...her bedroom?

Ochaco started putting two and two together. _I suddenly ended up in a weird place that I've never been to but feel familiar, my voice is coming out of nowhere and is telling me to wake up, and there's a T.V. showing my house like it's strapped to someone's face. Either this is a dream or…_

"Izuku is that you?" Ochaco asked.

"Uraraka! Yes, it's me!" Said Izuku in her voice. 

"Why do you sound like me?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh! I guess it's because I'm using your mouth. Let me try something." Izuku said.

"Is this better?" Izuku said, this time with his own voice.

"Yeah. How did you do that? Am I...inside my head?" Ochaco asked.

"I think so. It looks like when I speak out loud it comes out in your voice, but when I think, it comes out in mine." Izuku said to her. "I don't know how but um, I'm in control of your body! I'm sorry I swear I have no idea how this happened!"

Ochaco took in what Izuku said, trying not to freak out, as Izuku was already doing for them. "O-ok. Let's calm down. And figure out how to fix this."

_Why does this happen to me! _Ochaco thought, before realizing her mistake. _Oh sorry, Midoriya it's not your fault.  
_

No response.

_Midoriya? _Ochaco thought. _You there? Can you hear me? _

Still no response.

"Midoriya?" Ochaco said out loud.

"Yes?" Izuku responded.

_He can't hear my thoughts when I'm here! _Ochaco thought. _Well, at least that's one good thing about this.  
_

"It looks like you can't hear my thoughts while I'm in here, but I can hear yours," Ochaco said. 

"Oh," Izuku said. "I-I guess that makes sense. B-but how are we going to switch back!? You have to get ready for school! That means you'll have to get dressed! That means you'll have to-to-" 

"Oh god she's going to think I'm some sort of pervert and she'll hate me forever! I'm such an idiot, this is all my fault I can't believe I did this, mom would be so ashamed." Izuku's thoughts hit Ochaco like a hurricane, disorienting her a little as she was barraged by a storm of negative thoughts. "Oh god, she can hear this! She's going to think I'm some sort of freak! Or-or-" 

"Midoriya!" Ochaco shouted, getting overwhelmed by the sheer negativity. "Please stop!"

"I-I'm sorry." Izuku apologized.

"Is that what you think about every day?" Ochaco asked. "That can't be healthy." 

"I-I may be more inclined to think...negatively," Izuku admitted. 

Ochaco sighed. _Ok, he definitely needs mental help. But first, we have to figure out how to switch back. I'll just have to add that to the list of issues I have to deal with.  
_

"Midoriya. What happened before I woke up?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku's eyes,(or rather Ochaco eyes) widened as he realized what Ochaco was doing. "Retrace our steps! That's a good idea! Well...um...I woke up and I was in control, I moved around to see if I was really in control, then I freaked out and woke you up...wait! I woke up before you! That hasn't happened before has it?!"

"I don't know. I didn't know you existed until not too long ago." Ochaco said.

"W-well I up until recently I hadn't been able to stay awake very long, so whenever I woke up you were always awake," Izuku explained. "But since maybe I woke up first, my consciousness took control because the body was vacant." 

"So whoever wakes up first gets control of my body?" Ochaco asked.

"That's my theory, yes," Izuku said. 

"So in order to switch back, you have to do is fall asleep!" Ochaco said.

"Probably," Izuku said. "We should probably try that now because we don't have too much time before school starts." 

"Crap!" Ochaco said. "Midoriya! Sleep!"

"Ok!" Izuku responded.

Izuku moved Ochaco's body to her bed and laid down.

He closed her eyes and tried his hardest to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, Izuku and Ocahco started to panic as Izuku simply couldn't fall asleep.

"Why can't I sleep!? Did I sleep too much!? What happens if we can't switch back!? What if I'm wrong?! What if Ochaco thinks I'm lying and trying to steal her body!?" Izuku thought rapidly as he began to panic more and more.

Ochaco was also panicking but was doing a better job handling it. "Izuku it's fine! It's okay I know you're not trying to do anything bad! Please calm down!"

Izuku's thoughts began to slow down and eventually he managed to calm himself. "I'm sorry Uraraka but I can't sleep!"

Ochaco sighed. _Crap. We don't have time to stay here trying this. _

Ochaco really did not want a boy to see her naked. She really, really did not want a boy to see her naked. But at this point, the only way they were going to make it to school on time is if Deku changed into her uniform, right now. 

_A-alright, let's think about this. Maybe they'll give me a pass because of this whole weird situation. _Ochaco reasoned. _Or maybe they won't and me being late will have a really bad effect on my time at U.A. Uh...well if I think about it Midoriya seeing me naked is bound to happen eventually if this is permanent, and he's a really nice guy so he'll probably make it fast and try not to look too much! And when I think about it can I really even call him a guy anymore? _

"Why does it feel like someone just insulted me?" Izuku thought.

Ochaco took a deep breath and made a decision. 

"Midoriya. Please go change." Ochaco said quietly.

"W-what?" Izuku asked, thinking he didn't hear her right.

"I said please go change into my uniform," Ochaco repeated. 

"WHAT!?" Izuku shouted. "But-but-but-but"

"I know it's embarrassing and you don't want to invade my privacy, but if we don't then we'll be late!" Ochaco reminded him.

"But-I-but-and-but." Izuku was now a stuttering mess, unable to form a single sentence. He didn't want to have to expose Ochaco's body, but he also didn't want to make her late for school.

"Midoriya. Please! I'm giving you permission! You're not a pervert! This is not your fault! Please! I need your help!" Ochaco begged. _I'm saying it's not your fault a lot. I need to find some way to get through to him later. _

Izuku had stopped stuttering, Ocahco's body was now blushing heavily and shaking.

"W-where is your u-uniform?" Izuku, very hesitantly asked.

"It's in the closet," Ochaco said, a blush also making its way onto her face inside her mind. 

Izuku walked over to the closet, giving it a hesitant look before eventually opening it.

Ochaco wasn't sure if the sheer terror he felt when looking at her clothes was funny or sad.

"You can do this Midoriya! You can do this!" Ochaco cheered him on.

"I can do this!" Izuku repeated. "I can do it!"

One change of clothes later and back outside the headspace.

Izuku's face(or rather Ochaco's face that Izuku was in control of) was fully red, and he(she?) was breathing heavily like they were having a panic attack.

They were now fully dressed, although they had decided to not change the undergarments. Izuku really wasn't ready for that. 

"**It's ok Midoriya. You did it. It's over."** Ochaco soothed him. She was also blushing but was more well-composed then Izuku. 

Izuku had muttered apologies while crying their eyes out for the last several minutes.

"**Midoriya! Midoriya we need to go!"** Ochaco called out to him. But it was not used, Izuku couldn't hear her over their sobbing. **"Izuku!" **

That caught Izuku's attention. "Y-you said my first name."

"**I'm sorry but we need to go! We're gonna be late!"** Ochaco shouted.

Izuku bolted up, with wide eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll go now!"

Izuku ran out of the room and towards the door to the outside.

"**Wait! At least grab some bread! We're gonna starve!"** Ochaco warned.

Later, at U.A.

Eraserhead sighed as he looked at the clock, and then at Ochaco's empty seat.

_Where the hell are those two? _Eraserhead groaned internally.

Flashback, U.A. meeting room.

"Everyone. I have an important announcement to make in regards to one of Eraserheads students, Ochaco Uraraka." Nezu said. "This is also in regards to Izuku Midoriya. The student that died during the entrance exam."

Everyone gave Nezu a confused look. Wondering why these two seemingly unrelated kids would be brought up.

"As it turns out, Midoriya isn't quite as dead as we first thought," Nezu revealed to everyone's surprise. 

"That's great!" Present Mic shouted. "What happened to him?"

"Well, it appears he is inside Uraraka," Nezu explained. 

"...Ehhhhhhh!" Shouted all the teachers except All Might and Eraserhead.

"What do you mean by, inside her?" Eraserhead asked.

"Yeah, it sounds naughty." Midnight said. 

"Izuku's quirk seemed to have awakened during the exam, and while he destroyed both the zero-pointer and his own body, his mind still persisted and jumped into the closest living thing around. Which was Uraraka." Nezu explained.

"...WHAAATTT!?" All of the teachers, except All Might and Eraserhead.

"Wait so are they just...sharing a body?" Eraserhead asked.

"That is correct," Nezu explained. "His body has been destroyed so he can't really leave either. And he seemingly can't leave her body to go inside someone else either. So he's just stuck inside Uraraka. On the bright side, it seems that this has caused Uraraka to gain some powerful new abilities, including an enhancement to her own quirk. Which is why she had such little control over it yesterday." 

Some murmurs were spread around the room, as the teachers tried to figure out what to do about this.

"Ok, so how are we going to handle this?" Midnight asked. "Firstly should we treat them as one or two students? How are we going to handle changing rooms when Uraraka is a girl and Midoriya is...was a boy?"

"I think the best way to handle this is a mix of the two," Eraserhead said. "For the most part we'll have to treat them as one student because they share a body, but we can't act like Midoriya doesn't exist. Can Midoriya take control of Uraraka's body?" 

"We don't know," Nezu said. 

"Well if they can then we'll have to change to some of Uraraka's training to better fit the two of them," Eraserhead said. 

"Ok, but how are we handling the changing room situation?" Midnight said. "Should we have her change at separate times from the other girls?" 

"That would cause young Uraraka to feel isolated and young Midoriya feel guilty. And Midoriya is an upstanding gentleman. He wouldn't take advantage of the situation so I feel like Uraraka should be allowed to change with everyone else." All Might said. 

"While I don't think we should just allow a boy into the girl's locker room because he's an upstanding gentleman, I agree with All Might." Thirteen said. "It's arguable if we can even consider Midoriya a boy in this state. While he might be one in mind, he is sharing a girl's body, with girls hormones." 

"I didn't even think about that but your right." Midnight said. "Seeing girls naked wouldn't do much good for Midoriya if he can't get aroused. Can he get aroused in her body? Can she get aroused? How does that work? Do both of them have to be horny or just one of them because if Midoriya still likes girl and Uraraka is straight then how is that gonna-"

"Anyway." Eraserhead interrupted her. "I agree that that's how we should treat that situation. And if any problems occur we'll handle it in kind."

"Well, then the last question is how are we going to handle disciplinary measures? If one of them does something wrong is it really fair to punish both of them?" Cementoss asked. 

"I think young Midoriya would feel guilty if he didn't get punished along with young Uraraka." All Might said.

"Ok but what about the other way around?" Eraserhead asked.

"Well, I doubt young Midoriya would do anything that bad. And he doesn't even have any control of young Uraraka's body anyway so that doesn't really matter." All Might responded. 

"It seems like you know this Midoriya kid real well." Eraserhead pointed out.

"Considering the fact Midoriya seemingly can't take control of Uraraka's body, I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Nezu said. "I think that's all the major things we need to discuss about this, Eraserhead please announce to your class Uraraka's situation when she gets to class. Oh, and if she's a bit late, excuse her, she's adjusting to a quite difficult situation." 

Back to the present.

Aizawa heard something from outside and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Psst. Psst. Eraserhead sensei."

Aizawa looked over at the doorway and saw Ochaco motioning to him. Trying to get him to come over there.

Aizawa walked outside of the room over to Ochaco and noticed that her eyes were red and there were tear streaks down her cheeks. She had been crying. She also looked very nervous, as if she was about to have a breakdown. 

"Sensei...do you umm." Ochaco stuttered, trying to get out her message.

"I know about the situation with Midoriya, yes," Aizawa said. 

"W-well um...I'm Midoriya right now," Ochaco said. 

It took a second for Aizawa to figure out what that meant, but when he did his eyes widened. "You took control."

"I swear I didn't mean to I just woke up like this I'm so sorry I think this happened because I woke up first but I'm not sure and I can't fall back asleep and we were running out of time and-" Izuku was freaking out, on the verge of crying again.

"Calm down." Aizawa sighed. "We will talk about this with the principal later. For now, stay calm, and get into class. I'll introduce you." 

"M-me?" Izuku asked.

"Yes you, Izuku Midoriya. You're technically part of this class now." Eraserhead said. "Congratulations on finding the most unique way to cheat the entrance exam. Share a body with someone who passed."

"I didn't-" Aizawa cut him off.

"Yes, I know you didn't mean to, get in the classroom, and stand next to the desk," Aizawa ordered. 

Izuku held their breath.

"**You can do this Midoriya. I believe in you." **

_They're gonna call me a pervert. _Izuku thought. _I'll be the scum of the class. _

"**If anyone says that I'll correct them. And if they still think that, then they're not worth our time!" **

_You'd really...stick up for me? _

"**Of course. We're both stuck like this so that makes us partners. And anyone who picks on my partner is no friend of mine!" **

_Partners…_

Izuku summoned up all the courage he had and the courage that Ochaco had given him.

_Uraraka has been so nice and understanding. I have to be strong for her. _Izuku thought to himself.

Ochaco decided it was best not to remind him that she could hear him.

Izuku walked into the classroom and immediately shrunk back as everyone was looking at them. Some of them looked confused, others looked at them with concern. 

Aizawa walked into class. "Good, you're all already quiet. Everyone. Turns out we've had an extra student with us the entire time."

Everyone looked even more confused.

"I'm just gonna cut right to the chase. Uraraka is sharing her body with another student. Midoriya Izuku." Aizawa said bluntly.

….

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Shouted most of the class.

"DEKU!?"


	6. I'm Sorry Just Take It

**So here's the thing. I can't support this story anymore. As you know I don't update this often but I do still feel pressured to update it. **

**This story is a part of a time when I was just throwing out stories to see what sticks. This story also comes from a time before I started planning out stories so I've literally just been winging it the entire time and have no real plan for the future. **

**I don't have the time to write this with all my other stories and honestly I don't really want to. **

**But, I know this story has its supporters and people who want to see it continue.**

**So if you want it to continue, just take it. The idea, the name, just take it all. I don't care. Credit me if you want, just take it. **

**Sorry for the disappointment, and have a nice day. **


End file.
